Archangel
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: Sasaki moves to North High and reunites with Kyon.


**Archangel - A "Haruhi Suzumiya" fanfiction.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya. The light novel series was written by Nagaru Tanigawa and illustrated by Noizi Ito.**

* * *

It was just another day at North High. Taniguchi, Kunikida, and I were having our usual morning group therapy session.

I stared at the strangely quiet Taniguchi while Kunikida studied his homework.

"Taniguchi, you don't look too good. What's with the bandage on your head?"

"It's nothing," Taniguchi replied. He didn't even bother to look at me. He was just sitting there closing his eyes.

He seemed somewhat different today. He's usually a bit more loud, and well, annoying.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

Kunikida pulled on my arm and whispered into my ear, "I believe he's going through what we call a breakup phase, Kyon."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that." Looks like being single again is getting to the guy.

"It'd probably piss him off if I started talking about Valentine's Day then, right?"

"Probably."

The door slammed open. The whole class shifted their gaze to one of the most famous girls on campus.

Haruhi ran over some student's legs, and nearly tripping in the process. "Kyon, did'ya hear?" she said, a little out of breath.

She jumped on top of the desk to my right and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead.

"About what?"

"Transfers! We're getting new transfers."

"We're getting transfers again?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"No clue. But I've heard rumors that they were from some school for geniuses or something."

Haruhi grabbed my water bottle without my permission and skillfully emptied the water into her mouth, without making direct contact.

"My sources also tell me they're girls, around our age."

Taniguchi opened his right eye. I guess even if he got dumped, he's still got those raging hormones.

Okabe-sensei walked through the door, and everyone immediately took their seats.

"Everyone, we're having two new transfer students today, so please treat them well."

He motioned his hand for the transfers to come in.

"Please introduce yourselves."

Two girls stepped inside the class.

Oh my god.

"My name is Sasaki, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

She looked over to me and waved. I could feel some angry glares coming from everybody in the room. Probably including a certain someone sitting behind me.

"My name's Kyouko! Please treat me well!" she said, before knocking her head on the front desk when she tried to bow.

"Owww..."

The whole class started to giggle. Kyouko reminded me a little of Mikuru, of course nowhere near as attractive.

Sasaki gave her a pat on the back, and they took their seats.

* * *

Once the lunch bell rang, a happy looking Kunikida along and a worried looking Taniguchi moved chairs beside my desk and took a seat.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise," Kunikida said with a smirk.

"Two separated lovers, now united. How touching."

"Shut up, you know we're not like that."

"Kyon. Everybody in our middle school homeroom knew you two were inseparable magnets. Whenever Sasaki was there, Kyon was sure to follow."

Just as I was about to object, Taniguchi grabbed hold of my shoulder.

"You don't think Kuyou's come here too, do you?"

"Since Kyouko's here, I'm guessing Kuyou's around too."

Taniguchi sighed and put his head on my desk.

"A lovely reminder of my ex. Just perfect."

"You had a girlfriend Taniguchi?" Haruhi said behind me.

"I'll bet it lasted a lot longer than your last one."

"HA. HA. Very funny," Taniguchi said coldly.

"You had a girlfriend before Kuyou?" I asked.

Haruhi laughed in her seat uncontrollably.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Taniguchi said in a depressing tone.

"Hey Sasaki!" Kunikida called out, "Got a minute?"

Sasaki got up from her seat and said something inaudible to some girls she was talking to.

"Kunikida, you shouldn't have."

"No need to thank me Kyon."

"No, you **really** shouldn't have."

Sasaki walked over and took a seat next to us.

"It's nice to see some familiar faces," she said.

"Kyon, are you busy after school? I wanted to talk a bit."

Kunikida was grinning with delight.

"Uh, sorry. I'm in a school club and-"

"It's fine," Haruhi interrupted. "You can come whenever you want today."

"Really? Uh, thanks," I said. I guess Haruhi was in a good mood today.

"Perfect!" Sasaki exclaimed. "Thank you Suzumiya-san."

"No problem," Haruhi said, before leaning over her seat, putting her face next to my ear.

"By the way, you're buying me lunch on the weekend," she whispered. "Obligatory fee for being late."

"Say Sasaki," Kunikida said, still grinning with delight.

"It's almost Valentine's Day. Are you thinking of getting a gift for anyone you like?"

I gave a split second death glare to Kunikida before staring at Sasaki, who had a short look of surprise before almost immediately going back to her usual smile.

"Love's just the mind's instinct to reproduce, and nothing more."

Haruhi and I gave a sigh of relief.

Sasaki sat up from her seat. "We'll talk after school, okay?" she said while walking back to her assigned seat.

Kunikida tapped his hand on my shoulder. "Disappointed?"

"No."

* * *

Once the bell rang, Haruhi left in a hurry.

Kunikida waved to me while leaving and closed the door behind him, leaving only Sasaki, Kyouko, and myself in the now empty classroom.

"Good afternoon Kyon," Kyouko said. "I never thought I'd see you again, in North High no less."

"Likewise. Is there a reason why you decided to come here? You two went to a high-rate private school, right? Why would you drop out?"

Both of them began looking a bit distressed. "That's a story for another day," Sasaki said.

I stared at Kyouko. Now that I'm looking closely, I could see a small bruise on her cheek.

"The two of us just wanted to have a fresh start, let's just leave it at that." Sasaki said.

"Did you two join Class 1-5 to keep an eye on Haruhi?"

"Not at all," Kyouko said. "I guarantee you, the two of us joining your class was just pure coincidence."

"I'm guessing Haruhi was curious about you two. That's probably why you transferred into our class," I said.

"An excellent deduction," Sasaki said.

"Oh yeah, really takes a genius to figure that out," Kyouko said sarcastically.

"Does anyone in the SOS Brigade know you're here?" I asked.

"They might be a little uneasy around you, no offense. Remember that time you kidnapped Mikuru?"

"Hahahaha, sorry about that!" Kyouko said.

I really don't think you of all people should be the one laughing it off.

"All of them probably know we're here," she said. "Itsuki would've told them."

"He knew you were coming?"

"Of course, didn't he tell you? I'm a member of the Agency now."

"What? You're in the Agency?"

"I suppose he never got the chance to tell you," she said. "He pulled a few strings to help Sasaki and I get into North High."

My phone vibrated. I opened up my phone and saw a text message from Haruhi, telling me to get to the clubroom ASAP.

"Thanks for the chat, but I've really got to go."

"Alright," Kyouko said.

Sasaki waved goodbye, wearing a charming smile that could mesmerize eight out of ten guys.

I waved back while walking out the door, and found a strangely intense looking Koizumi.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"A closed space just opened up, but somethings different about it."

It felt pretty unsettling seeing Koizumi without his usual trademark smile.

"Tell Miss Suzumiya that I'm going to be a little late."

Itsuki bolted down the hall and was out of sight at the blink of an eye.

I went to the Brigade clubroom as usual.

But Itsuki Koizumi never showed up.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Chinese New Year! ****To make sure I don't go out of character, I will probably take a long while to finish Chapter 2. **

**Sayonara, friend. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
